baby_fatfandomcom-20200214-history
Baby Fat
In the spring of 2015, the first installment of the Baby Fat series took place in the form of an interactive Flash animation. The player would assume the role of a babysitter hired to look after Mrs. Dardana's daughter, Zoey. Synopsis The player wakes up to their alarm trilling and exclaims that they have a babysitting job in an hour's time. The player arrives at a large suburban home. At the door, they are greeted by Mrs. Dardana, who welcomes the player inside. Mrs. Dardana then introduces the player to her not-so-young daughter, Zoey. After Mrs. Dardana parts, the player tries striking up conversation with Zoey, leading the player to discover that Zoey shares a mutual interest in vore and stuffing. The Pet Store Arc By locating Zoey's sketch pad, the player has the opportunity to open up a hidden portion of the game. The player presents Zoey her sketch pad and asks if her parents know about her drawings. To keep the player quiet, Zoey offers to eat her own goldfish. When she's depleted all of the fish, she suggests that she and the player go to visit the local pet store. Upon arrival at the pet store, the player is offered several options which dictate the path Zoey will take. Ending Canon In many of the games endings, Zoey suggests that she and the player explore the house's pantry, where the sequel The Pantry Expansion takes place. AdjectiveNounCombo has stated that, while these endings all function as plausible endings, the ending with Zoey full of fish is the true canon ending. "Maximum Capacity" Path The player arrives and tells Zoey that she has a cool phone, before asking her what she would like to do. The player goes upstairs and finds Zoey's sketch pad. They confront her, ask if her parents know, then asks to look down her mouth, and remarks that her throat is so deep. When she asks for food, they feed her fish. Zoey and the player then head to the pet store. They enter the store, and check down the aisle before turning right. The player remarks how guinea pigs are expensive before she eats them. The player then distracts the store clerk, while Zoey swallows all the fish. Trivia *''Baby Fat'' was initially developed based on community suggestions. The initial premise for the game to feature a babysitter and a hungry girl was pitched by Eka's Portal user Phrooglevore3. *Much of the early development of Baby Fat was livestreamed for a small audience who would offer suggestions. During the first of these streams, Zoey's design and name were decided. *The interactive contains approximately 150 animated clips. This is approximately the limit that most Baby Fat interactives contain, without running the risk of the project file becoming corrupted. *AdjectiveNounCombo's affinity for secret paths, such as the one leading to the Pet Store Arc, is attributed to his experience with such games as Kirby 64 ''and ''Wario Land. *Even a year after its initial release, some users commented on having never found the Pet Store Arc. Soundtrack Music * DJEPITOME - Your Beautiful Bitch * Rickard Svanstrom - The Manixx * RiverK - Secundas Meditation * The Bird And The Bee ft. Shirley Manson - Maneater * Ludo - Love Me Dead (Instrumental) Gallery Babyfat 1 1760 g.gif|Zoey swallows a snake Babyfat 1 4554 g.gif|Zoey swallows a dog Babyfat 1 12579 g.gif|Zoey swallows a dog Babyfat 1 21026 g.gif|Zoey swallows fish Babyfat 1 24638 g.gif|Phil feeds Zoey fish Babyfat 1 47040 g.gif|Zoey swallows kittens Babyfat 1 54469 g.gif|Zoey swallows fish Babyfat 1 55110 g.gif|Zoey swallows fish Babyfat 1 7274 g.gif|Zoey swallows the player Maw.PNG|Zoey devouring the player, in one ending. Brownies.PNG|The player, feeding Zoey some brownies. Doggo.PNG|Zoey swallows her pet dog. Feel him squirm.PNG|Zoey places the player's hand on her stomach. Welcome stranger.PNG|Athena welcomes the player inside. Babyfat 1 1760 g.gif Babyfat 1 1760.jpg Babyfat 1 1884.jpg Babyfat 1 1897.jpg Babyfat 1 2091.jpg Babyfat 1 2186.jpg Babyfat 1 2223.jpg Babyfat 1 2323.jpg Babyfat 1 4445.jpg Babyfat 1 4509.jpg Babyfat 1 4554 g.gif| Babyfat 1 4554.jpg Babyfat 1 4714.jpg Babyfat 1 4816.jpg Babyfat 1 4891.jpg Babyfat 1 4975.jpg Babyfat 1 12579 g.gif Babyfat 1 11724.jpg Babyfat 1 12579.jpg Babyfat 1 13328.jpg Babyfat 1 13658.jpg Babyfat 1 16713.jpg Babyfat 1 16789.jpg Babyfat 1 16891.jpg| Babyfat 1 17580.jpg Babyfat 1 18395.jpg Babyfat 1 18396.jpg Babyfat 1 21026 g.gif Babyfat 1 21026.jpg Babyfat 1 21267.jpg Babyfat 1 21312.jpg Babyfat 1 21334.jpg Babyfat 1 21525.jpg Babyfat 1 24603.jpg Babyfat 1 24638 g.gif Babyfat 1 24678.jpg Babyfat 1 24888.jpg Babyfat 1 43772.jpg Babyfat 1 43836.jpg Babyfat 1 43938.jpg Babyfat 1 44040.jpg Babyfat 1 44145.jpg| Babyfat 1 44241.jpg Babyfat 1 44325.jpg Babyfat 1 44415.jpg Babyfat 1 44514.jpg Babyfat 1 44707.jpg Babyfat 1 44738.jpg Babyfat 1 44900.jpg Babyfat 1 46903.jpg Babyfat 1 47040 g.gif| Babyfat 1 47185.jpg Babyfat 1 47527.jpg Babyfat 1 47713.jpg Babyfat 1 47714.jpg Babyfat 1 48049.jpg Babyfat 1 48268.jpg| Babyfat 1 58082.jpg Babyfat 1 58168.jpg Babyfat 1 58202.jpg Babyfat 1 58415.jpg Babyfat 1 58635.jpg Babyfat 1 54469.jpg Babyfat 1 54469 g.gif Babyfat 1 55110.jpg Babyfat 1 55110 g.gif| Babyfat 1 55686.jpg Babyfat 1 55884.jpg Babyfat 1b 0082.jpg Babyfat 1b 1724.jpg Babyfat 1b 1735.jpg Babyfat 1b 2152.jpg Babyfat 1b 2166.jpg Babyfat 1b 2207.jpg Babyfat 1b 2258.jpg Babyfat 1b 2435.jpg Babyfat 1b 2879.jpg Babyfat 1b 3164.jpg Babyfat 1b 3611.jpg| Babyfat 1b 4025.jpg Babyfat 1b 5127.jpg Babyfat 1b 5239.jpg Babyfat 1b 5503.jpg Babyfat 1b 5567.jpg Babyfat 1b 5576.jpg Babyfat 1b 5711.jpg Babyfat 1b 5730.jpg Babyfat 1b 5939.jpg Babyfat 1 6742.jpg| Babyfat 1 6861.jpg Babyfat 1 6896.jpg Babyfat 1 7274 g.gif| Babyfat 1 7292.jpg Category:Baby Fat Category:Flash Interactive Category:Vore Category:Stuffing